A structure having multiple cavities defined therein includes one or more internal walls or partitions. Because pressure must be maintained on each wall during curing of composite structures, manufacturing of composite structures having multiple cavities is limited by the ability to properly apply pressure to all wall surfaces; accordingly, such structures are typically obtained by manufacturing and curing smaller individual components where all walls are external walls, and then bonding and/or mechanically fastening the individual components.